Diez pequeños defectos que odio de ti
by Wonderful Mess
Summary: De alguna manera conociste primero todos y cada uno de los defectos de Aomine Daiki y, para bien o para mal, terminaste enamorándote de ellos.
1. A veces eres imbécil

Disclaimer. Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No saco ningún tipo de provecho económico con la publicación de este fanfic, el cual es de mi completa y total autoría.

N/A. Este fanfic es la respuesta al reto llamado "10 Little Things…", lanzado por FantasyAcquired de la página Lunaescense. Dicho fanfic podrá encontrarse en mi cuenta allí, bajo el nick Wonderful Mess, una vez haya sido traducido al inglés y propiamente beteado.

* * *

Defecto #1  
A veces eres imbécil

###

"Deja de joder."

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que Aomine Daiki te dedicó, cuando tratabas de llamar la atención de Kise porque al rubio se le había olvidado coger su móvil y corriste tras de él para devolvérselo.

Siendo sincera contigo misma, en aquel momento te quedaste a cuadros; sin habla. No conocías a aquella persona de nada y, a pesar de estar haciendo un poco de escándalo, sin lugar a dudas no tenía el derecho de mandarte ¿a callar, a tomar por saco? Parpadeaste un par de veces, devolviste lo que tenías que dar y decidiste despedirte con una breve reverencia, algo aturdida.

"¿Otra vez tú, pesada?"

Fue lo que te dijo la segunda vez que os cruzasteis, de nuevo gracias a que Kise se había olvidado el móvil en el trabajo. Frunciste el ceño, pensando cómo semejante bárbaro podía ser amigo del rubio (no por nada, simplemente porque no entendías cómo el rubio podía soportar tal carácter). En aquella ocasión estabas preparada para una réplica que nunca llegó dado que Kise logró calmarte antes de meter la pata.

Enojada te diste la vuelta y te marchaste, no sin antes advertir a Kise que no volverías a correr tras de él a devolverle el móvil si andaba con compañías tan barriobajeras.

"Kise. Esta mujer está plana."

La gota que colmó el vaso, se podría decir. Sí, nunca habías tenido mucha delantera. Sí, te acomplejaba un poco. Y sí, odiabas que te llamasen "plana", ¿pero a qué mujer no le molestaría?

Ese día montaste un verdadero escándalo, llamándolo "pervertido" y dándole una buena patada —para tu gran decepción no en sus partes, pero aún así— que le dejó sorprendido. No se lo esperaba de ti, aunque tú tampoco lo esperabas. Sin embargo te sentías satisfecha de ver su cara de alucinado y con la cabeza bien alta seguiste tu camino a casa.

"Aquí tienes, por lo de hoy."

La familiar voz hizo que quisieses hacer desaparecer a tal espécimen de la faz de la Tierra. Sin embargo lo que tenías delante era un helado (¡encima tu preferido!) de la mano del imbécil más imbécil que hubieses conocido jamás. Y, encima, era una ofrenda de paz. Alzaste tu cabeza para ver si se estaba burlando de ti, pero la realidad era que lo decía bien seriamente. Reticente tomaste el helado y musitaste un simple "gracias".

Él se fue por su lado y tú por el tuyo.

—Al final no es tan mal chico… —te dijiste a ti misma mientras quitabas el plástico del helado y empezabas a mordisquearlo.

* * *

Y ahí estamos con el primer defecto. :) Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto así que agradeceré cada review que dejéis.

Con cariño,  
Wonderful Mess.


	2. Eres un vago

Defecto #2  
Eres un vago

###

De saber de antemano lo que te esperaba en el parque aquel domingo, nunca hubieses ido. No solo no pudiste hacer todo lo que tenías que hacer durante aquel día, sino que además corriste la mala suerte de tener que aguantar a Aomine desde la mañana hasta la tarde. Kise, definitivamente, iba a hacértelas pagar por encolmarte semejante muermo con la excusa de tener un trabajo inesperado…

—Vamos, no ha sido para tanto —rió Kise al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¡No he hecho nada en todo el día! —acusaste, mirando la gran montaña de papeles no rellenados que había sobre tu escritorio—. Hoy debería haber terminado de recoger los resultados, leches.

—Tómatelo como unas vacaciones, ¡las necesitarás o te saldrán arrugas!

Inmediatamente colgaste. Era inútil tratar de razonar con aquel rubio veo-la-vida-de-color-rosa-y-soy-feliz. Te sentaste sobre la cama y miraste hacia el techo, pensando que el azul que habías disfrutado durante el día era infinitamente mucho mejor que aquel blanco, la tranquilidad del parque no era comparable al ruido que hacían tus vecinos de arriba y que el olor de tu cama simplemente no era ni de lejos tan bueno como el Aomine.

…

…

…

—¿¡Pero qué diablos estoy pensado!? —chillaste abriendo los ojos y pensando que ya alguien te había envenenado el cerebro—. Que no, que no, olvida esa última parte.

La cosa había ido así: Tras llegar temprano al parque, te habías topado con el dúo dinámico entrenando en las pistas. Nada raro, la verdad. Sin embargo Kise recibió unas inesperada llamada que le obligó a retirarse dejándote con un adormilado Aomine, quien no dudó ni un segundo en cogerte como un saco de arena y dejarte no muy suavemente sobre la hierba para posteriormente acostarse sobre tu regazo.

"Quédate quieta, se está muy bien" había dicho. Y, por algún motivo, obedeciste y dejaste que tus párpados descansasen. Diez minutos. Media hora. Dos horas. Tres horas. Cinco horas. Ocho horas.

"Achoo."

Abriste los ojos algo confusa, no sabiendo de dónde provenía aquel extraño ruido. Viste que Aomine estaba ya despierto, pero hacía poco porque aún sentías caliente tu regazo. Le miraste interrogativamente, pero el atardecer te hizo reaccionar. MIERDA. Te habías echado una siesta exageradamente larga. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que durmieses tanto? Definitivamente no debías quedarte hasta las tantas jugando a videojuegos…

—¡AHOMINE! —le gritaste, lanzándole lo primero que tenías a mano—. ¡Si quieres perder todo el día durmiendo hazlo, pero no involucres a los demás!

—¿Eh? —respondió, con su mirada de recién despertado—. He descansado durante todo el día.

—¡Eres un puto perezoso, tío! —replicaste, sintiendo la rabia crecer dentro de ti por hacerte perder el día así.

* * *

¡El segundo, el segundo! Me ha costado un poquito y siento que no lo he desarrollado como quería. Si tenéis cualquier sugerencia/crítica, adelante. ¡Me encantará saber vuestra opinión!

Con cariño,  
Wonderful Mess.


End file.
